<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>baa baa black sheep, have you any soul? by lady_gt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073417">baa baa black sheep, have you any soul?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_gt/pseuds/lady_gt'>lady_gt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Choking, Desk Sex, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, No Lube, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, but he's OUR dumbass, don't worry rand is a slut for pain, originally this was tagged as hate sex but tbh idk if that's the case, please don't follow in rand's footsteps he's a dumbass, tagging it anyways just in case bc you can't be too sure of these things</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:20:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24073417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_gt/pseuds/lady_gt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone with Taim, Rand al'Thor tries to find out more about his suspicions... only to give into temptation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rand al'Thor/Mazrim Taim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>baa baa black sheep, have you any soul?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>OKAY SO you may have read another fic called "tell me how you're sleeping easy" w/ the same premise and a lyric from the same song (wolf in sheep's clothing by set it off) thats shorter and i wrote it under an anonymous username because i got too fucking embarrassed however now i have decided "fuck it" and wanted to write a longer version.</p><p>for those of you who don't know the story behind this fic: i was just browsing through ffn when i found this thread about wot pairings and taim/rand hatesex was there as a prompt from a user called youkokoenma, and my very thirsty ass went "mmmmm". now you get this even though i am hesitant to label it as hatesex as opposed to simple rough sex. but here goes. enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's late tonight and the room is illuminated by the candle's faint glow. Over the rim of his half-empty glass, Rand eyes Taim warily. He manages to dull the din of Lews Therin shouting in his head to background noise; it gives him a bit of a headache even so. They sit across from each other at the desk - tonight has been a busy one, and there is still much to do.</p><p>"I trust that you're well, My Lord Dragon?" Taim asks.</p><p>"Yes, thank you for inquiring. You?"</p><p>Taim sits in silence for a moment. "Alright."</p><p>Suspicion settles over Rand. He knows what he's been told about Taim from Logain, and he's dismissed it all not because he's oblivious (which he isn't) but because he simply doesn't have anyone else to put in charge. True, he may be a False Dragon, but so was Logain. Taim just happened to be in the right place at the right time.</p><p>"Something the matter?"</p><p>Rand channels to pour himself a little more wine and takes a sip. <em>Bitter, </em>he thinks to himself. "Nothing. Nothing at all."</p><p>"If you insist."</p><p>"You seem unconvinced."</p><p>Feigning casualness - at least, Rand thinks he is but can't tell - Taim shrugs. "I never claimed to be, my Lord Dragon."</p><p>"And I never said you did. All I said was that you <em>seem </em>unconvinced."</p><p>Taim's voice is dead quiet when he speaks at last.</p><p>"Alright. I'm not convinced. Not in the least. There's an edge to your tone, my Lord Dragon - whatever could be the matter?"</p><p>Rand sighs. Even though he's wary of Logain, he's been holding in his worries for most of this evening. He'd hoped that in the silence as they were so busy slaving away at paperwork that Taim wouldn't notice anything, but he has, and now Rand has to say something about it. He hopes that when he speaks at last that his words sound natural.</p><p>"Just a little overwhelmed. And tired. Very tired."</p><p>"I see."</p><p>Taim purses his lips. Rand fears that he remains unconvinced.</p><p>"I'm worried about you, Taim," he says. At least that's a half-truth.</p><p><em>What are you doing? </em>Lews Therin whispers to him. <em>I can get rid of him. I can-</em></p><p>"What for?"</p><p>"...Well, I feel as though you've been hiding things from me. I'm not mad - I'm really not."</p><p>"What sort of things, my Lord Dragon?"</p><p>There's a smugness to his tone. Rand can't confirm the suspicions he has. They're only hearsay, after all, and he doesn't know for sure. And if things were to get any worse, at least he can channel and defend himself. Not that he'd have to, though.</p><p>"I can't put my finger on as to why. But it has been bothering for a while, and considering my position I felt it wrong to not actually talk face-to-face with you."</p><p>"Well," Taim says, "I don't think you have to worry about that. I'm an open book, My Lord Dragon. There's nothing I have to hide from you."</p><p>He can feel the irritation growing in him. There has to be some way to get information out of Taim.</p><p>"There are some suspicions from one of the <em>Asha'man </em>that you may not be entirely on our side."</p><p>"And who would I be working for?"</p><p>"...You know."</p><p>Taim laughs. The noise is grating on Rand's ears. </p><p>"You don't have to worry about that - ridiculous. What could possible make anyone think that I would be risking my position to work for the Dark One?"</p><p>He has a point, Rand thinks to himself. But still, there is something off about Taim that he doesn't like. And he wants at least the smallest shred of proof to confirm what he and some of the others have worried over. Perhaps Taim may not be a Darkfriend, but there has to be at least some kind of genuinely shady quality to him that Rand must have missed.</p><p>"Listen - you don't have to hide this information from me if that's the case. You really don't."</p><p>"And why would I?"</p><p>"That's what I'm trying to find out." Rand struggles to keep his voice calm. "Besides, Taim, it would be most unfortunate of you to hide anything - you serve me, after a-"</p><p>Taim pushes him down on top of the desk roughly, sending papers scattering. A sudden bolt of <em>want </em>flares up inside of Rand and he shoots Taim a glare.</p><p>"Well, my Lord Dragon, I hope that tonight you'll serve <em>me</em>."</p><p>Taim bends down to kiss him, on the mouth - Rand pulls him down and lets him. He's greedy, pressing Rand's head down against the hard wood of the desk as he bites at Rand's lips. He's far from gentle, prying Rand's closed teeth open with his tongue, grabbing a fistful of red coat beneath him. Rand's left breathless, gyrating his hips against Taim.</p><p>"I know you don't like me," Taim says.</p><p>"What makes you say th-" Rand sucks in a gasp when he feels Taim biting at his neck, teeth grazing harshly over the skin not covered up by his clothes. The mingled pain and pleasure is enough to distract him from forming any coherent sentences, and he's reduced to a mess of heavy breathing and whines when Taim begins to further yank down his clothes - he can feel nails scraping at him through his coat, ready to tear the clothes off his back maybe with a few inches of skin too. </p><p>"I am many things, my Lord Dragon," Taim says between pain-mingled-with-pleasure bites to Rand's neck. "But I'm not stupid."</p><p>Rand digs the heels of his boots into Taim's back, raking at him with his fingers. He'll submit to Taim tonight. Not without a little struggle, though.</p><p>He lets out a hiss when he feels Taim's fingers at his throat, briefly touching to the lump of his voice box. His hand presses tighter and Rand sputters - he wonders how Taim thinks of him now, with lips swollen and bruised from biting and marks scattered across his neck, but most prominent of all is that primal fear he feels mixed with delight. He manages to free his arm from underneath Taim to try and pry at the hand wrapped around his pale throat, gasping for air when he's finally free.</p><p>He's <em>angry</em>. He stares up at Taim with glaring, blue-gray eyes and clenched teeth.</p><p>"Burn you, Taim," he forces out, "You're so-"</p><p>"We can stop if that's what you wish." He bends down, dark hair rustling against Rand's skin, and nips hard at the shell of his ear.</p><p>"No. Don't stop."</p><p>Lews Therin's shouting is fervent in his head and Rand thanks the Light that Taim's handling him roughly because if he wasn't he'd have a splitting headache.</p><p>Taim smiles sardonically. "Then I guess my earlier statement was right. Tonight, you <em>will </em>serve me."</p><p><em>Don't submit! </em>Lews Therin warns him. <em>Kill him. Killhimkillhimkillhim-</em></p><p>"I'll serve you. I'll submit."</p><p>Rand spits out the words as though they were poison, and Taim kisses him roughly again. He whimpers into Taim's mouth and bucks up against the friction, allowing the rush of heat to drive everything else from his mind. Shifting his position as much as he can, he unhooks his legs from around Taim and bumps his knee up against the swelling between his legs to press harshly, earning a grunt in response. There's bumping and jostling as they both struggle to take their clothes off, and Taim only manages to harshly undo the first few buttons of Rand's coat and yank down his shirt. The hot biting from earlier continues, down from Rand's neck to the curve of his collarbone. It's painful, and Rand digs his fingers into Taim's hair and throws his head back, responding noiselessly to the ministrations.</p><p>"I didn't know you enjoyed these sorts of things," Taim hisses into his skin.</p><p>"There're many things you don't know about me either."</p><p>"Not that I'd care to know. Not <em>now</em>, at least." His voice comes out as a growl, and he returns to biting down Rand's neck. Rand can feel Taim's cock pressing at him through his trousers, squirms beneath the hot breath fanning over his skin. He imagines what it would be like to feel that inside of him, to be pressed into the mattress beneath Taim. He tilts his head so that Taim can gain better access to his skin and feels a hand shoved down into his trousers, struggling to untuck the shirt he wears and pull down his pants and smallclothes. He bites down hard on the inside of his mouth to muffle his cries - <em>What if someone finds us here? </em>Rand thinks, though the thought is distant in his mind. </p><p>"You like the feeling of pain, don't you?"</p><p>"Mm-" Rand's getting painfully hard, nudging up against Taim and even if he's not speaking he's <em>begging </em>for some kind of relief, <em>needs </em>Taim-</p><p>Taim's hand squeezes tight at his cock. The marks left all over Rand's neck and collarbone sting, and they will sting later. Trying to keep himself from making too much noise he runs a tongue across the part inside his mouth where he bit down and tastes blood. Unfortunately he fails in his attempts to silence himself, and lets out a brief moan.</p><p>"You enjoy getting hurt if it's by the right people, I can tell."</p><p>Squeezing his eyes shut Rand seizes the One Power - he can use it to toss Taim off him if he wishes. But instead Rand uses it to bolt the door to the room shut. Maybe people will hear him, but at least they might not be able to get in and see for themselves. Besides, he's dealt with enough rumors before, surely he can ignore another one if he has to.</p><p>Taim pulls his smallclothes down to his knees. Immediately, Rand squeezes his legs shut to the sudden cool air washing over him and whines a little when Taim's hand leaves his cock.</p><p>"You're right when you said there are many things I don't know about you, my Lord Dragon. But I know enough. I know that you get off to the feel of someone's hand at your throat."</p><p>"-Hh!" Any coherent words Rand might have to say die in his throat when Taim grips hold of his neck again. It's painful and obstructs the air in his lungs, leave Rand hacking and sputtering but also desperately needing more of it. Yet still he pistons his hips against Taim's, begging for more friction because there is pleasure in the pain, too.</p><p>Taim's hand leaves his throat and Rand sinks against the desk, lips parting to gulp in air.</p><p>"No... I... No I don't..." Rand gets out.</p><p>"Then explain this." Taim dips a hand down to grab hold of Rand's cock. He claps a hand to his mouth, locking his legs around Taim's waist - he can feel the slickness of pre-cum beginning to rub off against Taim's fingers. He's not gentle in his handling of Rand, pushing and tugging to the point that it's almost painful. But still Rand enjoys it (even if he would never admit it, not even to himself) and thrusts back into Taim's hand as he pumps his cock.</p><p>"Light - Taim-"</p><p>Taim shakes his head.</p><p>"Of course you wouldn't admit it. Not even to me, my Lord Dragon. Especially not even to me."</p><p>Rand's cheeks color in humiliation. He hears the sound of clothes being undone. Then Taim grabs him by the collar and pulls him off the desk and onto the floor. He ends up on his hands and knees, the head of Taim's cock mere centimeters away from his face.</p><p>"Go on. Get it nice and wet with that pretty mouth of yours."</p><p><em>Two can play at this game, </em>Rand thinks. He nods and leans forward, sticking out his tongue and flattening it against the head of Taim's cock. A salty taste coats his tongue and he briefly pulls away as if to analyze the taste, face scrunching up. Then he's back to leaning forwrd and licking at Taim's cock again: Brief, flickering, teasing licks as though he's testing the waters. He listens to Taim groaning above him and savors it, closing his eyes so that only the sound of his tongue light and willing on Taim's cock is the only noise occupying his hearing.</p><p>Taim grips him harshly by the hair and Rand opens his eyes to glare up at him. He knows Taim's not content with the teasing he's been giving him.</p><p>"Why not try a bit more, my Lord Dragon?" His voice is dangerously calm.</p><p>Rand swallows and takes Taim's cock into his mouth, nearly gagging as it hits the back of his throat. He forces his lips wet with pre-cum against Taim, feeling him twitch in his mouth. He sucks softly, slowly stroking his tongue around Taim's cock. He knows he's probably quite a sight: Pre-cum and drool traveling down his lips, tears leaking out of his eyes. He can feel his own erection straining against the air, but he forces himself not to come - not during a time like this. It hurts the back of his throat and feels so crammed inside of his mouth, but Rand gains pleasure from it anyways.</p><p>"By the Light," Taim whispers. He starts moving Rand's head back and forth by the hair, letting out a low laugh at the sound of Rand sputtering on his cock. Then with a wet <em>pop </em>he pulls Rand's head off, a line of drool connecting Rand's lips to the head. Rand feels his cheeks color in embarrassment again. Not that he didn't enjoy it, though.</p><p>"You want to come so badly, don't you?" Taim says softly.</p><p>Rand only heaves for air in reply.</p><p>"You've done well to try and keep your voice down, too. Would be a shame if I didn't give you what you wanted."</p><p>Taim's fingers pop into Rand's mouth. "To make this easier for the both of us, my Lord Dragon. Just wet my fingers, too - wouldn't want this to be <em>too </em>painful, would we?"</p><p>Rand shakes his head to say no, that he doesn't want it to be that painful. He swirls his tongue around Taim's fingers, running over the hard nails and the curves of his knuckles. Then Taim pulls out his fingers now glistening with saliva and stares down at Rand.</p><p>"On the desk."</p><p>Rand clambers onto the desk, elbow jostling into papers again. He feels the hard, cold wood of the desk beneath his stomach and tries to crane the back of his head to see what Taim's doing. That's when he feels the fingers still wet with his spit prodding at his entrance. Rand's eyes widen and he bites his lip. He knows that the door may be closed but he's still going to have to try and be quiet. His red hair falls damp and sweaty around his face. Rand spreads his legs farther to grant Taim's fingers better access, feeling the edge of his nails digging around inside him. That's when Taim hits a cluster of nerves deep inside of him. It's just for a split second but Rand lurches backwards against Taim's fingers, desperate to latch onto that brief feeling of intense euphoria once more.</p><p>"Light. Never thought you'd be so... whorish."</p><p>Rand's glad Taim can't see his face. He's not just blushing from the earlier rough handling. Unfortunately, that's when Taim decides to turn him over so that Rand stares up at him, and lifts up his legs.</p><p>He's just about to reply to that earlier insult of him when he feels Taim slam his pelvis forward, cock lodging inside of Rand. He clenches his jaw so hard to deal with the sudden burst of pain that he swears he can hear his teeth crack. It hurts. Yet still, Rand clamps down tightly on him, letting out a stream of quiet little whimpers at the feeling of Taim's cock pulsing inside him.</p><p>"You just prove my point, my Lord Dragon."</p><p>He begins to move in and out of Rand, who cries out wordlessly. He thinks that there might be blood leaking into the mix of sudden pain, and then comes pleasure, too.</p><p>"Light," Rand says. "Taim, it-"</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>He locks his legs around Taim's waist, fearing that he might slide off the desk if he doesn't. Taim grips hold of his hips and the sensation is bruising, he squeezes his fingers tightly against Rand's skin through his half-undone shirt.</p><p>"It feels good-"</p><p>Taim raises an eyebrow. "I suppose I was wrong - you <em>do </em>get off from pain. And wouldn't it be a shame if anyone found out about it? Don't worry, though. I won't tell."</p><p>His pace is brutal inside of Rand, hitting that cluster of nerves even amidst the sharp pain surging through Rand's body.</p><p>"I enjoy causing you pain, too."</p><p>Rand gropes around on the desk and his nails scratch at the surface. He's left trying to thrust back onto Taim's swollen erection, openmouthed and at loss for words. He contents himself in raising his hands up to his mouth - Light knows how loud he's been for the past few minutes but if he can help it he doesn't want to get any louder.</p><p>"Imagine, though. Imagine one of the <em>Asha'man </em>finding us like this."</p><p>Rand shakes his head, but then he wonders. If there were a quiet clicking at the door at the sound of the commotion, only for someone to find the Dragon Reborn of all people sprawled out against the desk...</p><p>He fumbles around for a retort. "What would they think of y-"</p><p>"No, my Lord Dragon. What would they think of you?"</p><p>Rand clenches down on Taim again when he pushes his way in, thrashing just a little from side to side, trying to adjust. Even with his hands at his mouth trying to keep his voice down he can't help but let out a high, muffled string of mewls.</p><p>"I wonder how they'd feel? Knowing that the Dragon Reborn of all people's so eager to take my cock? So easily molded in my hands?"</p><p>Rand shudders beneath him, the words nearly lost to his ears. "...I need more. Light, please please please please <em>please</em>-"</p><p>"More? But surely, people wouldn't think so highly if they saw you like this: Undignified, no better than a common whore. Just like a bitch in heat."</p><p>Taim hits that cluster of nerves in him again and Rand goes limp.</p><p>"Light. Need more. Need more of you."</p><p>"If you say so, my Lord Dragon. You're the one I serve, after all."</p><p>There's hardly anything forgiving in Taim's sharp thrusting. Just as Rand feels as though he might come, tensing up beneath Taim, there comes a hand to his throat. He accepts it, closing his eyes so that for a brief moment all he would know was the brutality of pain from Taim's way with him mixed with a pleasure he never thought he'd feel-</p><p>When Taim comes he buries himself deep in Rand, as if trying to bury his seed as deep as he can. It's hot and wet for a moment and a wave crests over Rand, the hand at his throat still there even as he comes untouched. He feels dampness against his shirt, legs clamping frantically around Taim's waist when he comes, and then comes back down shaking like a leaf.</p><p>"Enjoy yourself, my Lord Dragon?"</p><p>He pulls out of Rand and the feeling is solely painful. Rand pants wordlessly for a few moments, feeling Taim's seed leaking out of him. His own cum stains his shirt and jacket, and though he might get questions about why he smells of sex he hurriedly pulls up his smallclothes and pants and wipes away the stains as best he can. Still, though, as he shifts his position he can still feel the pain from earlier. He'll have to heal that later - by himself, so no one finds out.</p><p>"Yes," he said. He reaches a hand up to touch his neck. He can swear that he still feels Taim choking him. He thinks that maybe he was going to ask Taim about something earlier, but with the pleasure of his recent orgasm still fresh on his mind he can't quite remember what. Something about rumors, he thinks, but he can't be so sure.</p><p>"I'll finish off the last of our work for tonight. You <em>are </em>very tired, after all. You've stayed up long enough."</p><p>"Thank you, Taim."</p><p>So Rand limps away, stumbling through the darkness of the hallway as he reflects on the fact that he doesn't mind pain as much as he thought - well, certain forms of it, anyways. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>dedicating to youkokoenma bc i read their fics both on ffn and adultfanfiction and holyshit they are just thE GOOD FUCKING KUSH THAT IS THE GOOD SHIT also because they proposed the hatesex between taim/rand so here we go (blows kiss)</p><p>i admit: i've seen a surge in submissive rand here (which i'm verrrry happy about - submissive rand is my ultimate kink). that being said, there's a lack of masochist rand, so? yah girl had to contribute</p><p>to any naughty naughty children or just people not familiar w/ irl sex who clicked on this... please don't have sex without proper lube in real life, especially not when you're doing anal. it'll fucking hurt and could lead to infection or a trip to the hospital. but again... couldn't think of a logical way to deal with the lube bit (by that i mean how the fuck does taim have lube on him at such a convenient time) at least rand has magical healing - and is a huge goddamn masochist - so he won't have to deal with a broken asshole. unfortunately irl we do not. so: please use lube.</p><p>oh! oh! and THATS NOT ALL: i have two other fanfics planned: one ishamael/rand fic (cue inappropriate use of tel'aran'rhiod which should 100% be a tag in and of itself also ishamael is a PERFECT top for him) aaaand a much more tender, gentler asmodean/rand fic which is basically fluff porn. and yes. asmodean tops.</p><p>anyways i talk too much time for this bitch to stfu because you have now reached the end of this fic bye</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>